


Another Love (Peter x Male Reader x Harry)

by slytherinjennie



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Harry Needs Help, Harry Osborn Loves Reader, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Parker Loves Reader, Protective Peter Parker, Reader Loves Harry Osborn, Slash, male reader - Freeform, male reader -freeform, one-shot that may lead to a series, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: You've been in love with Peter Parker for as long as you could remember. And you thought it would be the two of you against the world, but then he begins pushing you away during high school and you grow apart.You move on, making new friends and falling in love with Harry Osborn, son of a billionaire. You love Harry but...you still have feelings for Peter but you know he will never see you in that light and suppress your feelings, choosing to stay with your boyfriend Harry who begins showing signs of being emotional unstable.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Reader, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Another Love (Peter x Male Reader x Harry)

You've been in love with Peter Parker for as long as you could remember. It was hard not to love the adorable and nerdy boy.

It had always been just the two of you. (M/N) (L/N) and Peter Parker. Two peas in a pod. Childhood best friends. Nothing could break you two apart...or at least that's what you thought. 

You both entered high school and what was supposed to be the next four years of total bliss of just hanging out with your best friend - and first love - turned into a bittersweet nightmare. 

Suddenly there was no more movie nights, no more staying up late at night and listening to him ramble on about science and you might not have understood half of what Peter was saying most if the time but you still tried your hardest to understand, to listen. 

When he called you came. Even when you were busy, even when you were in the middle of dinner or with another friend you'd drop everything and rush to Peter's side as quick as possible.

But then things changed. It was small things at first; cancelling plans, hanging up on you unexpectedly, or just plain on ignoring you.

You had let it go at first, after all it wasn't that big of deal. You still saw him at school and talked. And that was enough for you. You had three more years of high school with Peter it was fine. 

When your freshman year ended you could tell your once unbreakable friendship with Peter was slowly beginning to crack. He still answered your calls but was always short with you and seemed to suddenly get busy in the middle of the call.

Suddenly he stopped picking up and after a while you stopped calling.

You spent your summer before sophomore year working at your uncle's construction site and hit puberty that same year. 

The work had caused you to grow muscle and you were proud to say you had a six pack. Your once short and lanky frame was now made up of pure muscle and you had suddenly gained several feet. You were taller than most of your older and more experienced co-workers.

You suddenly had girls ogling you in the streets of New York and on the walk home. You appreciated the attention and you were flattered but it wasn't the attention you [craved. They](http://craved.%C2%A0They) weren't the person you wanted to stare at you.

The person's attention you craved the most was now ignoring you and your many texts and calls. You had even went to his apartment in Manhattan and was turned away by a very reluctant Aunt May who had apologized to you and told you Peter wasn't home. 

You almost beloved her until on the way down the street you had paused and turned around just in time to see bug brown eyes that you loved so much stare at you sadly before closing their curtains.

You might not be super smart like Peter but you could take a hint. If Peter wanted to give up years of friendship, of memories, than fine. So would you. 

The next year passed by faster than you had thought possible. Sophomore year was apparently your year. You joined the football team and became a quarterback, even managing to strike up a friendship with Flash Thompson of all people. That wasn't even the weirdest thing to happen that year. 

Apparently there was a new superhero running around New York called Spider-Man. First the X-Men then the Avengers and now a man dressed in a weird Spider suit. It was weird but not surprising really. 

Besides that nothing really happened. You rarely saw Peter around school, him being in more advanced programs than you and just having a different schedule than you. He had the school paper and you had football. 

And when you did see him he was with some blond girl named Gwen Stacy or a boy called Ned Leeds who you knew from freshman year when you and Peter were still friends. 

You noticed that Gwen had a crush on Peter and it seemed to be mutual if the flush on Peter's cheeks were anything to go by. You observed them down the hall as you stood in the middle of the popular crowd. Mostly consisting of Flash, your teammates, and the cheerleaders. 

It sounded stupid buy even being surrounded by this many people made you feel lonely. Sad. Because you missed Peter, you missed having someone to talk to about the small things, about which was the better Star Wars movie, who was cooler Superman or Batman? 

Your teammates were fun and you liked the parties but this just wasn't what you wanted, it wasn't what you had envisioned your high school life to be like. 

You missed your life before all of this, before high school, before cliques, before Peter starting acting weird and ignoring you. You missed, well, you missed him. 

As if by fate the boy you were thinking about looked up and made eye contact with you. It hurt. More than you'd like to admit. It felt like a knife was being stabbed in your gut and being twisted the longer you held his gaze. 

For once it wasn't him who looked away first, it was you. 

You turned your while body away from him, facing the opposite direction of the brunette so you wouldn't be tempted to look over at him. 

Peter looked at your back in a resigned way, brown eyes sad as he stared at his former best friend and longtime crush. He had done this to himself l, he had pushed you away first. 

He told himself it was because he didn't want you to get hurt, to get caught up in the dangerous life he now lived as a vigilante turned hero. You were surprisingly good at telling when someone was lying and he had no doubt you would be able to see right through his lies.

Peter sighed and closed his locker shut as the bell rang and Gwen began dragging him down the hall towards class. 

He gave you one last glance over his shoulder and saw you walking in the opposite direction, Flash Thompson's arm thrown around your shoulder as you laughed at whatever the blonde boy said. 

He gave a small biter smile at your back before turning back to Gwen and listening absentmindedly as she talked to him about their chemistry assignment, nodding along.

By junior year you had met a certain someone. A certain rich kid with a pretty face and gorgeous green eyes named Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn and the heir to OsCorp. 

Your broken heart was slowly beginning to heal and you felt like you were ready to move on to something real, not some one sided love that just hurt you in the end more than anything. 

You really liked Harry, you might even love him. The way he treated you, like you were his whole world was amazing, it made your insides melt and you felt like nothing could bring you down. 

Even the fact that he was now one of your ex best friend's new best friend. Apparently Peter and Harry were friends after Harry had transferred schools earlier that year. The two had hit it off right away. 

You never brought Peter up to your new boyfriend. You didn't want to bring up unwanted feelings and pain that you were slowly but surely letting go of. 

Whenever Harry invited you to his parties - which you always accepted because you could never stand to see your boyfriend looking even the tiniest bit sad - and you caught site of Peter with either Gwen or the new redhead who had transferred this year, Mary Jane, you would quickly make up an excuse about having to use the bathroom. When that didn't work you would drag Harry off somewhere to make out in hopes of keeping him distracted.

After awhile the dark boy caught on and would intentionally keep you away from Peter as well. You didn't think Harry knew why you were avoiding his friend and he had confirmed this by asking you once to which you had answered after a brief shouting match -mostly by Harry.

"We used to be close." you told him quietly, gazing into his vibrant green eyes. 

"How close exactly?" he asked you with narrowed eye, placing a delicate hand around your bicep. 

You hesitated and almost considered telling him the truth but thought better of it. Your relationship with Peter might be broken beyond repair but you weren't going to ruin his friendship with Peter. 

"We were childhood friends. But you know how high school is," you shrugged nonchalantly, "We grew apart. I joined football and moved on."

Harry was quiet for a moment, he looked fragile in the penthouse room in his suite. The music from downstairs thrummed around the both of you and you placed a large hand on the curve of his back. 

You waited in silence, waiting for him to speak whatever was on his mind. It was best to just let him think in these situations, to let him take control. Harry didn't disappoint and looked at you with a hard look, a look in his that said he found the missing puzzle piece of some puzzle he had been trying to figure out for awhile. Normally you loved that look on his handsome face but as he stared up at you, you knew you weren't going to like what he had to say next. 

"Do you love him?"

You froze in shock and that was enough for Harry to shove your larger frame away from his slender one. For a guy so small and thin he sure could push hard. 

"Harry," You began, reaching out to him slowly as if he were a caged animal and you were there to tame him, "It's not what it looks like." 

As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted them. Harry gave you a dirty look like you had ran over his dog and snapped, "And what does it look like, (M/N)? Because it looks like your in love with Peter and you're using me to get back at him!"

What? As much as a part of you loved Peter, a part of you probably always will, you weren't in love with him anymore. You were in love with the boy in front of you who looked on the verge of either crying or killing you or both. 

"You're right. I do love Peter. I've been in love with him for as long as I could remember." at every word you said it seemed you were breaking Harry's heart. You sighed and cupped the side of his face, silently glad he didn't push you away. He just looked resigned like he was waiting for you to break up with him. It made you frown and you leaned down to rest your forehead against his own. "But I'm not in love with Peter anymore. I'm in love with you, Harry. I don't want him, I want you. You're not my second choice. You're my first choice."

Harry looked relived and happy and gave you a soft smile, gazing into your (E/C) orbs affectionately, "I love you too." 

"Good." You leaned down and wiped his tears away and kissed each eye after you were done. "You're the only one for me, okay? Its always gonna be you l Harry. " 

Harry gave you the sweetest smile you had ever seen since you met and leaned up to press a kiss against your mouth, lingering for a moment before pulling away and smiling at you with pure love so uncharacteristic of him you grinned at him happily. 

"You're the only one for me too." He replied, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in the space between your broad chest and shoulder. 

You wrapped your arms around him too and just geld him, breathing in his expensive cologne deeply. You were so caught up in this moment, in Harry, it took a moment to catch sight of the pained brown eyes that stared back at you in heartbreak and sadness. 

Peter opened his mouth as he held you gaze before he shut it and shook his head, looking at you miserably, before he turned on his heel and disappeared.

You tightened your arms around Harry and had to refrain from chasing after Peter as he left as quietly as he had come. 


End file.
